


Where No One Can See

by moonflowers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I talk about Fili's hair a lot, It's a problem I have, M/M, Porn with not much plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They seek solitude in the wooded slopes of the Blue Mountains, away from the sharp eyes of others, where they are free to love as they like. </p>
<p>AKA: Fili and Kili shag in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No One Can See

“Come back, you heathen!” Fili called as his brother cantered off ahead, weaving between the trees in such an expert manner that he believed it was the pony, rather than Kili, who was in charge of which way they turned. There was no answer; only a bark of laughter as Kili and his mount drew further away. Fili fought back a smile as he urged his own beast forward through the groves of beech and ash that grew on the southern slopes of the Blue Mountains.  
He slowed to walk when he caught up, finding Kili still seated on the pony, absently patting her neck as he allowed her to catch her breath.

“Nice of you to wait,” Fili remarked with a grin as he drew up to halt next to his brother.

Kili flashed him a matching smile in reply. “You know as well as I do that every time we ride is a race.” 

Fili rolled his eyes in place of an answer, and swung himself down from his pony’s back. Yes, he did know that, and had known it for fifty years. But occasionally it was much more satisfying to indulge Kili and let him win, and watch him bask in a happiness that only came with small victories over his big brother. His glowing smiles seemed to be getting rarer as they grew older, though he always had one spare for Fili. 

“Sit with me?” He left his mount to catch his breath and nibble at the young grass coming up between the tree roots. Sitting with his back against a tree, he closed his eyes against the warmth of the spring sun, and waited for Kili to join him. Sure enough, he heard the sound of leather creaking as the younger dismounted, and moments later his arms were full of Kili, shifting against his chest to get comfortable.   
They sat for a while as such; the only sounds their own steady breathing, a soft rustle of leaves, and the ponies wiffling in the grass. Despite the tranquil surroundings, Fili’s hands began to grow restless – as they often did – a mannerism passed down from their mother. He opened his eyes to look down at his brother, dozing lightly. Without giving it much thought, Fili began running his fingers through Kili’s hair, gently easing out a few tangles, enjoying the task at hand and the soft smiles and sighs it drew from his brother. He worked in a few nonsense braids, not fastening them but leaving them to fall free again, before working another in its place. He had thought Kili to be asleep, or close, but was proved wrong when he felt a gentle tug at one of his own braids. He allowed himself to be pulled forward, leaning down as Kili reached up to kiss him, a soft and sweet brush of lips. He felt himself smile. It was hard not to, when faced with everything he could ever want.   
Their slow kisses became longer and more heated, Kili’s hands fisting in his brother’s hair as he pulled him as close as the awkward angle would allow. Fili felt his arms tighten their grip about his brother’s chest, neck beginning to hurt from the position he was in, but unwilling to move and lose the contact. He drew the line when he felt the spit on their chins as well as the rasp of stubble and beard.

“This is ridiculous,” he shoved Kili away and wiped his mouth. Kili groaned at the loss as Fili stood and walked over to the ponies.

“Why would you do that?” He flopped down onto the ground, flat on his back. “You tease me so,” Kili was quick to complain, though Fili could hear the smile in his words.

“My neck hurt,” Fili answered truthfully with a shrug. “Besides, I don’t know about you, but the thought of the ponies watching us engage in such activity is unnerving.” He slapped them both firmly on the rump, and they trotted off back towards home. They were clever enough to find their way alone – and they’d been sent away in such a manner before.

Kili snorted. “I hardly think they were watching, brother.”

“Be that as it may,” Fili said as he flopped down to lie atop Kili, the latter huffing out a breath at the unexpected weight, “I still find it strange.”

“I’ll remind you of that later, when we have to walk home.”

Fili told him to shut up, and proceeded to kiss the cheek right out of him.

As much as it went against their dwarven nature, it was a relief to be outside. The cramped tunnels and homes of the Blue Mountains were always full of people, friends and family eager for a chat or a favour. Nine times out of ten, the boys were happy to comply, and join those they loved in a story or an ale. But there were other times, arising more frequently of late now they knew where they stood, that they craved separation from the other dwarves. Times when they wished to be alone, away from the scrutiny of eyes that would judge the small touches they gifted each other with, a soft kiss pressed to a temple or the inside of a wrist. And against common belief, dark and hidden corners in which such acts could take place were few in the dwarven halls of the exiled. Even in their own home they were not completely safe, as the cramped conditions meant they still housed with their mother, who was often in the next room and easily within earshot. What she would say if she discovered them, they didn’t care to find out. Their uncle had also been appearing more often of late, always bearing news and half-formed plans, and although he always had a smile for his nephews, they couldn’t help but see him as just another pair of eyes to be avoided. It would not do for him to see they way in which they loved one another, not yet. The dark stone felt so hot and stifling, when they had so much to hide.  
Here was different; green and yellow light through the trees, warm earth beneath them and the sun on their backs. The sound of birds and leaves and water, a breeze on their skin, in place of the dull, still echo of stone. Here they were free to be themselves, and not who they were expected to be. 

Kili gasped as Fili licked a stripe up his neck. “You bastard!” As much as he enjoyed the feeling, it served as a reminder his beard was not yet as full as he should like. 

Fili laughed softly. “I would say I’m sorry,” he did it again, enjoying the shudder that went through the younger, “but that would be a lie.”

In retaliation, Kili pushed his hands up under Fili’s shirt, fingers brushing over his stomach and chest, gripping firmly at his shoulders, before smoothing down his back and settling just above his waistband. If he let his nails scrape a little as he went, well...  
Unable to stop himself, Fili rolled his hips down against Kili’s, savouring the hitch in his brother’s breath at the sensation. 

“Do you feel that? That is what you do to me.”

He felt one of Kili’s hands leave his lower back and come up to fist in the back of his hair, pushing him down into a harder kiss. He felt his resolve grow weaker by the moment as Kili’s tongue brushed his own, and he hummed in pleasure.   
Kili then took matters into his own hands, quite literally, as he pulled lazily at the laces of Fili’s clothing, not enough to undo them, but just enough to tease. Fili heard himself growling, a thing he never seemed to do but in the presence of his brother, and pressed himself further into the touch of that teasing hand.

“Patience, brother,” Kili murmured against his lips. 

“You infuriating bastard,” Fili moaned back, before pushing his tongue into his brother’s mouth hard enough to silence him. For now.   
Once more in control, Fili’s hand snaked down his brother’s body, taking in the tense muscles of his chest and belly under his shirt before stroking his hardness through his clothes. Kili jolted at the contact and kissed back more eagerly than before, nipping at Fili’s lips. Unable to bear the wait himself any longer, Fili freed his brother’s cock from his clothes and stroked, in the soft and taunting manner he knew drove him mad.

“I want your mouth on me, now.” Kili commanded through their kisses.

Fili smirked. “Who’s the impatient one now?”

“I swear to Mahal if you mouth isn’t around my cock in two seconds – “ he stopped abruptly as Fili pulled away to move down his body, spreading his hands over Kili’s thighs and mouthing at his erection.

“Oh,” was all the younger could come up with at that, hands clenching in the dirt and grass under them. Fili smirked and slowly ran his tongue along Kili’s cock, beard catching a little in the thick hair between his legs. Kili groaned as Fili lightly sucked at the head, knowing it was nowhere near enough to give his brother the satisfaction he craved. “Stop teasing, brother.” He ground out, “Do it properly or not at all.”

Fili huffed a breath of laughter, and Kili hissed at the sensation of air across his cock. “As you say.” With no further preamble, he took Kili as far into his mouth as he could; which was admittedly not as far as he would like, but something he was all too willing to practice. Kili practically shouted, and arched his hips up further into Fili’s mouth, making him choke a little and press harder on his brother’s thighs to hold him down. He cherished every little whine and groan his brother made, working his tongue and lips in every way he could think of in an attempt to draw new sounds from Kili. Soon the younger’s shouts became more breathy, the jerks of his hips stronger, and Fili could feel the tightness in his belly. As much as he would love his brother to come down his throat, he pulled away, wanting much more from the scant time they could steal together outside, away from keen ears and sharp eyes. Smiling at Kili’s growl of annoyance, he pressed a quick kiss to his inner thigh, before crawling up to take his mouth again.

“You,” Kili forced out between kisses, “bastard.”

Fili only smiled, and continued to run his tongue lazily over his little brother’s bottom lip, gently nipping at him. “Do you want this to last? We may as well take our time with our pleasure while we can.” 

Kili hummed in disapproval. “I suppose.” It took its toll on both of them, having to keeps their trysts secret, rushed and desperate with no real satisfaction.   
Deciding his brother’s excitement had abated enough for now, Fili again rocked his hips down against Kili’s. The younger growled and rolled his hips up to meet Fili’s, making them both gasp with pleasure. “I need you now brother. Do not make me wait any longer.” He yanked at a thick handful of Fili’s hair, just to emphasise his point.

“You know I could not turn you down, dear one.” With one last kiss, Fili tugged his brother’s trousers and boots off, slightly awkwardly, given their position. The moment he was free, Kili pushed Fili away and got to his knees, hard cock jutting from under his shirt.

“Sit there.” Kili pointed, and Fili did as he was told, back against the rough bark of the tree. Every sinew within him was pulled taught with anticipation as his brother looked down at him, eyes dark with hunger. As with everything he did, once he started something Kili was an unstoppable force. He swung a leg over Fili’s lap to straddle him, one knee on the ground each side of Fili’s thighs. Hands which had been light and teasing earlier were changed now, firm and businesslike as he pulled Fili’s cock from his clothing, stroking hard, twice, just to see the unbridled pleasure on his brother’s face at the unexpected sensation. 

“Mahal, Kili,” he gasped out, thrusting into empty air. 

“Shh. Calm yourself brother.” Kili pressed a kiss to his temple as he reached into the pocket of his discarded clothing for the little bottle he’d stashed their earlier in the day.

“I cannot believe,” Fili panted, “that you had the foresight to bring that with you.”

Kili raised an eyebrow. “Can you not? I thought that was the entire reason we came.” He pulled the stopper from the bottle. “Care to do the honours? Or would you like to watch me ready myself for you?”

Fili tried to reply, but couldn’t quite manage to form words through the haze of want that had settled over his head. Instead, he brought a hand to the scruff of Kili’s neck and pulled him forward into a needy kiss, their teeth clacking in his haste. “I do love to watch you,” he muttered through the kisses, “but today I need to feel you, dear one.” He eased the bottle from Kili’s grip, fumbling with it until his fingers were coated with the thin oil and casting it aside.   
Watching every tiny movement on his brother’s face, Fili brought his hands around to Kili’s backside, kneading the flesh with one hand while the other drew close to his entrance. He felt Kili’s sharp intake of breath when he touched him, and felt his own chest flutter in response and expectation. Better still was when he eased a finger inside him, Kili’s mouth pressed in a tight line, in a vain attempt to keep his pleasure silent. They had grown so used to keeping quiet, that even in the still solitude beneath the trees, they were afraid to voice their bliss.

“Let me hear you, my love,” Fili crooned in his ear, working his finger with more vigour.

“You are insufferable, brother.” Kili rested his forehead against Fili’s, and grasped his shoulders to brace himself.

“Now that is the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it.” Not wanting to give Kili time to reply, Fili eased another finger in alongside the first, revelling in the harsh gasp the younger couldn’t hold back. He slid down to mouth at Fili’s neck, sloppy and without really caring which part of him it was under his tongue. When Fili gave a particularly clever twist of his fingers, Kili groaned and latched on to a spot just under the elder’s ear, teeth scraping and sucking hard. Fili couldn’t help but be pleased with himself. Their world had narrowed to two single spots: Kili’s mouth and Fili’s hand.  
Kili stopped his attentions on his brother’s neck and thrust back onto the fingers inside him, unable to focus wholly on the two things at once. Fili laughed softly at the desperate look on his brother’s face, but Kili noticed, and evened the score by bringing a hand between them to stroke Fili’s cock.

“Ugh, Kili,” Fili breathed, caught off guard. “Can I? Please?”

“You may.” Kili pressed a kiss to his shoulder as Fili removed his fingers, smearing what oil was left on them along his cock. Kili shifted onto his knees, reaching for Fili to guide him inside. As he slowly sank onto Fili’s cock, the elder brought his hands to his brother’s waist, partly to steady him and partly just because he could. They didn’t often get the chance to take things further than hasty touching in temporarily deserted corridors, but when fortune allowed, they would take each other like this, face to face, eyes always on the other. It was a wonder no one had guessed the nature of their relationship – to anyone who caught the glances they shot each other when they thought no one was looking, it should have been obvious.  
Kili’s hands moved to grasp at Fili’s hair, one securely in the thick mane at the back of his head, and the other twisted around a braid from his right temple. They waited, tense and taught as stretched rope, while each adjusted to the feeling of the other. 

“I love you, Fili.”

Fili’s restraint broke at those words, as it so very often did. Part of him believed that was why Kili spoke them in the first place; to watch him come undone. His grip tightened on Kili’s hips as he pushed himself deeper inside his brother, and in response the hands in his hair pulled hard enough to hurt.   
Fili was lost. His vision was blurred; above him a hazy mess of leaves, yellow light, and a flash of dark hair. The sound of his own heartbeat thumped loud in his ears, alongside the sharp gasps and growls of his brother. He could smell the earth, and crushed grass beneath them, the musk of sex and the sweat on his skin.   
Another tug at his hair. Kili was close. The mere thought that he had done this, that he was the one to bring his brother, who he adored so much, such immense pleasure was enough to send another surge of lust through him.   
His stomach was tight, fingers surely digging into Kili’s hips hard enough to bruise, and leave marks to match the one at his own neck. Kili yanked him forwards sharply by his hair, crushing their mouths together and smothering his moan as he came, still rocking on Fili’s cock. The sensation of Kili pulsing around him, his warm come on his stomach and his clever tongue attacking his mouth rolled Fili into his own orgasm, shout silenced by his brother’s kiss.   
Their frantic rutting eased and slowed, until Kili lay slumped against Fili’s chest, both utterly spent but not willing to move, lazily exchanging kisses.   
Fili would have stayed there until the end of time, if it were possible. No more hiding and white lies to protect others from their love. Just the simple pleasure of holding Kili close, and feeling their breath come as one. He would have thought Kili had fallen asleep, if it weren’t for the gentle stroking of fingers on his chest. He hated that he must always be the one to end it all.

“Come Kili,” he spoke quietly, afraid his voice would shatter the calm around them. “We must get back.”


End file.
